


Carry That Weight

by shymin



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Near struggles with emotions, Wammy House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shymin/pseuds/shymin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hate you this much," Mello said.<br/>His arms were stretched wide, just like before. His eyes looked fierce.</p><p>Near wondered why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry That Weight

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was supposed to have a really cute, happy ending, but then as I was writing it it just got sadder...and sadder...so I apologize for that beforehand.
> 
> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. Unfortunately.  
> (Spoilers for pretty much all of Death Note. You've been warned.)

"I hate you this much."

Near looked up. A small blonde boy stood above him, arms spread wide to emphasize his speech. There was a cross around his neck. Near blinked.

They had never met before, yet this boy hated him?

Near wondered why.

-

The second time it happened, Near knew the other boy's name.  
Mello.

"I hate you this much," Mello said.  
His arms were stretched far apart just like before. His eyes looked fierce.

Near wondered why.

-

By the third time, Near had grown accustomed to it.

Not only from Mello, either; he heard it from the other children at the orphanage.  
This time was no different.

"I hate you this much," he said, and spread his arms.

The two of them were sitting in Roger's office, alone.

By morning, Mello would be gone.

Near wondered why.

-

Four years go by before Near hears those words again.  
When he does, they've changed slightly, along with the voice that speaks them. 

"I hate you so much," Mello says, voice raspy. Near does not turn around to face him.

He does not want to face the change.

Near wonders why.

-

The final time he hears those words, they are in his head.

He is sitting on the ground in a warehouse, and Light Yagami is standing in front of him.

Light Yagami. Kira.

There are puppets on the floor all around Near, and words spilling from his mouth, and a voice in his head saying, "I hate you so much," and it occurs to him then that there is no longer someone to say those words to him.

Near wonders why.


End file.
